Traitor
by Spirit De Mortis
Summary: please read inside A/C for more info. Cliffjumper/Mirage noncon/sticky/plug


**Okay *sigh* yeah I know, I have posted and taken this down like... 4 times. The only reason I am putting it up again is because I am now... a year and a half later working on the sequel to this. I tried shortly after this one was written to write a second part, got half of it done, computer crashed and was just so disheartened by that that I just lost interest to try again. Until today. So... I am putting this back up so people, who may not have seen this one, who come across the sequel can find this here as a reference. **

**WARNING! Non-con/sticky/plug'n'play very explicit - borderline rape between two mech's, you don't like, don't read! Cliffjumper and Mirage**

**Takes place during the episode Traitor... omg, really?  
**

Cliffjumper stood just outside the Ark's gaping entrance, just above his head were the mammoth thrusters to the downed ship, sticking up to the moon light, a low howl met the minibot's audios as the dry heated wind passed through the aperture of the high powered synchrotron. He ignored it. Usually it was a source of pleasure, but right now he had something else on his CPU, something that had been gnawing at his processor since yesterday. His blue optics swept the canyon of rock and sand and found the quadrangle edifice that served as Ratchet's repair bay. It was placed their after they had awoken four million years after their crash on this planet. Right now… the single most source of annoyance for Cliffjumper was in there outside the Decepticon's, likely alone, unless Wheeljack was there. Cliffjumper knew Ratchet had left Mirage on the repair berth, told him to put his axle up and rest. Cliffjumper also knew that Ratchet was not in the repair bay, He was in the reconnaissance room with Telatran-1 repairing some minor glitches as he spoke with Optimus Prime.

The red minibot looked down at his dark grey servo's and saw the energon infused chains clinking and dangling to the sandy ground. These were primarily used for prisoners of war, but Cliffjumper had other useful intentions for them. He looked back up at the doorway to the repair bay, it was dark. He would be alone unless the traitor made his exit already. Cliffjumper walked forward into the full light of the moon, his form, though larger compared to the humans that are indigenous to this planet, he was quite small for his own kind. Not the smallest by any means, but not the largest either. He however did not let that simple fact hold him back from what he was about to do. He knew damned well he was right and no one was going to talk him out of it. He made his way into the shadow of the repair bay's low walls. He mused so hard that he was barely aware of his own pedes as they carried him automatically to the place he wanted to go. If Prime said he wanted proof to back up his remarks, by slag Cliffjumper was on a mission to get that proof.

Although part of his internals jolted at the last warning Prime gave him, shortly after he was given the task of maintaining surveillance on the electro cells, Prime had waited until the minibot was out of audio shot of Mirage before he grabbed the smaller Cliffjumper by the shoulder strut with a strong blue servo and spun him around.

"I will not have you threatening any of our fellow Autobot's, Cliffjumper. Unfounded allegations against our own kind will get us fighting each other instead of the Decepticon's. I won't allow this to happen. If you happen to be correct in your assumption of Mirage, then we will deal with him discreetly -'Optimus halted speaking when the red minibot snorted.  
"Yeah, like Mirage is going to be discreet with us as he shoots us all when we are in recharge-'  
"That is enough, Cliffjumper! I don't want to do this, but if I hear you making open remarks and rumors about Mirage again, without proof of your claim, I will be forced to put you in the detention brig until you can come to your senses! Is that clear?" Optimus asked. He maintained his composure, his voice barely even pitched in his warning. But Cliffjumper felt like a chastised sparkling. He hated hearing that gentle voice speak harshness, it would have been better if Optimus yelled at him. It made him feel worse about everything.  
"Yes, sir…" Cliffjumper said grudgingly. Optimus was looking at him, seemingly displeased with the way Cliffjumper answered him. The smaller mech looked at him seriously. "I won't, until I have proof."  
"You will have a two joor shift of surveillance. Then you can do the same tomorrow too." Optimus said. Others thought that may have been a punishment dealt to the minibot. But it was really Optimus' goal to keep Cliffjumper from Mirage. At the declaration, Cliffjumper started. He couldn't believe he was being made to do it for two joors , two days in a row…  
Well, Cliffjumper was well aware of the warning he had gotten. But what Prime seemed to forget, is that the little mech was extremely passionate when it came to proving he was right about something. Cliffjumper knew slagging well he was right and no threat of being thrown in the detention brig is going to scare him away from proving so! So… if Prime won't listen to his suspicion of Mirage's treachery, then Cliffjumper will have to get the evidence.

It shouldn't be hard. Everyone in the Ark had always had questionable feelings about the noble's lack of desire to engage in battle. When asked to fight, he made it clear the only reason he was; was because he had to, not because he wanted too. That he would rather not have that high powered rocket attached to his shoulder; that it was a sorry addition to his armor. He wasn't a fighter; Mirage maintained that it was not in his functions to clash. Not even when it meant to save the world he loved so much and his friends, and it was just that that he was fighting for. Of course, this won him many suspicious looks and much muttering behind cupped servos when he showed the slightest displeasure at having to fight, though he was really good at engaging in battle, he just didn't want too… too mucky-muck apparently; for it. How does one get that good at fighting when you are created and brought up in high society, born with a silver spark in your mouth and not being exposed to it?

Cliffjumper was no fool, the noble had many stellar cycles of existence on him, however, Cliffjumper wasn't sparked yesterday, he prided himself on thinking he had Mirage's number. Right now, he was just so disarmed that Mirage would be so selfish and put his own desires to return to Cybertron, that joining the Decepticon's seemed to him the only way to get there faster.

-Does Mirage really think the rest of us don't want to go home? – Cliffjumper thought as he went down the hall toward the repair bay doors that led into the primary room. –was he really that selfish to stand up and be counted with the enemy of everything the Autobot's stood for just to get what he wanted?

All initial impressions to the question were the answer is yes. There is just no way Mirage can successfully explain why he had 'missed' the Decepticon's building in that alley yesterday. Not even the Decepticon's can move that fast when building, less than eighteen hours goes by and suddenly the enemy is in the vicinity with the stolen electro-cells and the fail safe monitor device completely constructed. An entire generator built in less time than it takes for the Earths sun to make a complete cycle around the planet- it wasn't feasible- and Mirage damned well knew it. Something was amiss.  
Cliffjumper stood outside the door, listening for movement or talking inside. He heard nothing and the door was partially open. He was going in there, and was going to do what Prime had forbid him to do… Cliffjumper weighed the pros and cons… so certain was he of Mirage's duplicity that he would risk throwing the ire of his leader… risk being thrown into the detention brig for it. So it was just he and Mirage…he would have free reign to interrogate the noble as much and as long as he had to too wring the truth out of the back stabber who wears an Autobot symbol on his chest, deceiving them all.

Carefully he pushed the door open and the semi darkness on the spacious room was silent. He stepped in and looked around. Wheeljack must be in his quarters, his office standing dark and soundless. The minibot turned his horned helm toward the medical corner and Mirage was lying on the berth. He rattled the chains in his hands, feeling slightly like a stalker in a earth film he seen a while back with Spike and Bumblebee. The energon infused chains made the metal tenfold tough. It can be broken, but only after the energon spike wore off, but hopefully by then he would have gotten from Mirage what he was after. He shut the door behind him and locked it. Made his nearly silent way across the floor to the berth where Mirage was in recharge stasis.  
The slight purplish glowing chains in his dark grey servos shined slightly off the white of Mirage's armor; his shoulder rocket had been removed by Ratchet when he was brought back from the recent fight with the Decepticon's. Cliffjumper looked the noble over… he recounted the steps for a successful interrogation. It wasn't like he knew how to properly interrogate someone without threatening their chassis with physical violence.

"Ya hit his hip conduits. Near his codpiece. A mech like him will buckle, trust me. His kind has sensitive areas that will make him spill his spark- his brand ain't used to being under interrogatory vices. High brow bastard… he makes me sick, even if he ain't a traitor; too perfect to get his servos dirty… You do what you have to Cliffjumper; you go for his sensitive spots. It will make him snivel like the cyber wretch he is!"Brawn said, rubbing his knuckles like he would give anything to be there and watch Cliffjumper make the noble submit- Mirage's brand of mech made Brawn very irritable. Cliffjumper wasn't sure how he felt about the idea of playing around Mirage's interface panel… it made him a little uncomfortable. Cliffjumper knew other mech's to ask that wouldn't rat him out to Prime. Or he thought he did.  
"Yer askin' me ta give ya pointers on how ta interrogate? This doesn' have anythin' ta do with Mirage doezit? I thought Prahm told ya ta lay off'im." Ironhide said gruffly to the minibot. Cliffjumper sneered and balled his servos into fists.  
"I need to know what he is up too! I need proof! I can't get it if he is stuck in the repair bay and unable to go back out-' he stopped just short of saying "back to the Decepticon's"-' Prime may have told me to leave that traitor alone- but he also said if I can back up my remarks with proof, he was going to listen to that lying son of a glitch! Please! I am doing this for the good of us all!" Cliffjumper pleaded. Ironhide huffed.  
"Well the only way ta truly get information- passed the firewalls and fail-safe's his own systems have ta protect 'im from outsiders scything and polluting his drives, cuz he is bound ta have summa the best, if I know his type as well as I think I do, he will not settle for anythin' but the best, so you'd have to hack 'im." Ironhide said gravely. Cliffjumper looked mortified. Ironhide smiled slightly.  
"O'course… don't tell anyone I told ya that, and I won't tell Prahm yer planning ta disobey his direct order to ya."  
"You… you want me to… hack him?" Cliffjumper looked as if it was suggested he was to kill his best friend. The idea of hacking a Cybertronian… hacking is the equivalent to human rape. He couldn't compute that Ironhide would suggest it to him. For one thing, Cliffjumper had never even interfaced- he never had time to… with the war and his life being consumed by it… he wasn't worried about Mirage, anything to cause him discomfort and humiliation, but he was scared of it… of the notion of being brought to that level of vice just to prove a point… would it make him any better than Mirage, really?  
"O'course I ain't suggestin' ya do that ta Mirage; that ain't right even by Cybertronian morals." Ironhide said and Cliffjumper shook his helm.  
"I can't… I never~" Cliffjumper was suddenly stumbling all over his words. Suddenly Brawn's suggestion sounded like the yellow brick road home.  
"Well call it forceful interfacin' then! But if ya don't know how ta interface, then ya need ta learn before ya try. It's ain't as easy ta handle as the ignorant think. Especially what ya'll want ta do… Mech ta Mech."  
"How the frag am I going to learn to interface?" Cliffjumper felt his cheeks heating from embarrassment. Ironhide's expression wasn't helping much either. He was embarrassed enough about being untouched than the fact that he would have to learn, no matter how he would.  
"Well I ain't teachin' ya; yer not mah type. I think Teletran-1 has a compact file on proper interfacin' technique… ya know… for the young ones just discoverin' themselves…' Ironhide poked fun at the minibot. Cliffjumper fumed and walked away before Ironhide could suggest something even more humiliating to teach him. "Hey it's that or ask that banged out bumper cart Sunstreaker!" Ironhide called after the minibot's retreating back.

One thing was for slagging sure, Cliffjumper was not going ask Sunstreaker to teach him anything of the sort, Cliffjumper was all too well informed about the Lamborghini Countach's exploits and was not about to ask him anything about interfacing. So he made right for Teletran-1. Hooked up to its data processor and downloaded the file on interfacing plans. It was pretty straight forward, but judging by the information given to him by Brawn, Ironhide and Teletran-1, the bot that interfaces for the first time really can't rely on being told what it is like, they would have to experience it firsthand. Apparently there are two ways to really interface. One by direct up-linking; using the cables in his interface center just under the bottom window of his chest armor, which means he would have to find out where Mirage's up-link cable port is. The other way is the interface is manually by removing the codpiece and using the valve and spike method. Which Cliffjumper found by direct up-linking via the interface port was something like what Ironhide suggested. Brawn was implying the valve and spike method, to which he wanted to avoid that one like the rust plague. Both versions were known to cause extreme pleasure in both participants, but sometimes the one way up-linking via the interface cables is used in cross-examination for apprehended mechs, to which the questioner would connect only his cable to the perpetrator. It can cause some pleasure, but enough to drive the one being questioned into madness because it cannot bring them to overload until he is allowed to connect to the questioner. Seriously though, that would never happen in a questioning session. The caution about that method is that the mech doing the interrogation needs to be strong enough to hold off the urge to overload and go further than he should and should most certainly never interface by up-linking and via manually with the spike and valve method as it is considered "hacking" unless willingly participated upon by both individuals. Otherwise, doing both methods consensually is considered bonding.

Cliffjumper snorted as he ran the data in his circuits. That was pure smelter fodder. How can an overload be so strong he can't control the urge to violate the one he is interrogating? It had to be myth… It had to be! Cliffjumper knew he was stronger than that, perhaps it was the war that made him so, but he knew he was too angry and certain that he was right about Mirage's Decepticon activities that he could hold it off easily or more than likely not feel any pleasure from it other than what wringing the truth from the noble would bring. He gently made a loop on one end of the chain and slipped it over the black servo and slid it off the berth. Bringing the chain around so that he was on the opposite side and was able to pull Mirage's other servo down off the table without the noble so much as stirring, binding him to the table. Cliffjumper almost laughed at how easy it was.  
He climbed up on the berth, straddling the noble's chest piece, looking for seems that could be an indicator of his up-link centre. He found it easily. He traced it with his dark grey digit and smiled as he looked at the white colored face. Mirage's optics was a dark slate blue, indicating that he was still in recharge. Cliffjumper sat there for a moment looking at Mirage. Wondering how he had gone so bad... wondering whether he was bad or was just going to use the Decepticon's to get home faster. He looked at the Autobot insignia and felt like ripping it off. An Autobot had to prove their worth to the cause, how did Mirage skate by? Why did he?

"Wake up, traitor." Cliffjumper hissed. When the noble failed to issue a response to the demand, Cliffjumper sneered and slapped the white faceplate, jerking the older Autobot's head to the side. Instantly Mirage woke, his optics flickered slightly before they onlined at full blast and his systems clicked on one by one.

"What the-'Mirage mumbled, not fully functional yet. He was slightly confused by his sharp awakening, his cyber polygraph jingling even though he detected no immediate threat. It was just Cliffjumper… looking angry… but what was this about? Cliffjumper wouldn't harm another Autobot would he?

"It's about time. Having a nice cozy nap, huh?" Mirage's optics reached full flair as Cliffjumper spoke; he lifted his helm off the berth and looked at him.

"Cliffjumper, what is the meaning of this? Why are you sitting on me?" Mirage asked apprehensively, fearing in that moment for the minibot's sanity. This only served to irritate the minibot more.

"Don't play innocent- Slaggin' Decepticon maggot glitch!"

"Cliffjumper, your language is atrocious! You've been hanging around Brawn too much!" The noble said, seriously offended by his assailants verbal attack. But he stopped vocalizing instantly as Cliffjumper's eyes flashed dangerously.

"Shut up! I am not here to play with you, Mirage!" Cliffjumper pulled Mirage up face to face by the top of the white chest armor that adorned Mirage's upper torso. It wasn't until then that the noble realized his arms were tied under the berth, suddenly he felt his spark twist.

"What the- what are you-' Mirage began, but Cliffjumper jerked him closed, pulling the older mech's arms hard, it sent spikes of pain up Mirage's arms and he groaned.

"You may have Prime eating out of your servo, but not all of us are that blind! I can see right through your lies! "As Cliffjumper hissed into his audio's Mirage's faceplates slid from shock to a saddened incredulity.

"I… I don't know what you are talking about!" Was all the noble could say. He knew very well what this was about. This was, no doubt, because of the sudden appearance of the Decepticon's in that alley with the missing electro cells. He could not explain how they got there so fast. Everything seemed to be working, he had a full systems check no more than an orn ago. Unless, by some freakish timing, his scanner happen to not be working at the exact moment he passed the alley. That would be the only reason; but even after the last run in with the Warlord and his minions, Ratchet said nothing of anything amiss that a couple of loose bolt cappers. The only way to really get a hint of how they got there so quick was to ask the Decepticon's themselves. Mirage didn't like the idea of asking them anything. It was because of them he was thrust into this mess… how he wouldn't love to go home… to Cybertron; that the war had never been started… that he was not made to choose sides. That none of this affected him, but it did. His CPU flooded with memories of his past, in his home- the Towers- fine Energon every night, parties of supreme elegance, cyber fox hunting… those were the good days. When it was ripped from him, he was almost literally placed between the Autobot's and the Decepticon's and told to choose. At the time, he was not predisposed to pick either side, the war was beneath him… but as time went on, and he learned about both sides, living with the mechs and femmes outside the Towers, it humbled him, learning the Decepticon's were more ruthless and power-hungry, the goal of world and universal domination did not appeal to him much. He had sided with the Autobot's, who were scarcely any better with the love of engaging in energon spilling fisticuffs with their enemy. But there cause seemed a little more humble, and since the Decepticon's were deemed the "evil" of them, he did not want that stigma pinned on him too. Now, he is here, with an angry minibot straddling him, accusing him of being a Decepticon supporter, even though he wore an Autobot symbol. He may not have wanted anything to do with the war, but it did not make him a traitor or a Decepticon sympathizer.

"You know slaggin' well what I am doing! There is no one else here! It's just you and me and we are gonna have a little chat! And if I don't get the truth from you willingly, I will TAKE it from you by force!" Cliffjumper snarled. He lowered his horned head to the face below him, like he thought getting closer would make the older mech cower. Mirage's neck cables twitched, like a human gulping nervously. Mirage knew Cliffjumper was determined by the shaking of his chassis, scared to do it, but resolute… how far would the minibot go to get what he thinks is the truth?  
"Now… Cliffjumper… Prime said~'

"Prime isn't here! I know I am right about you! Cliffjumper barked in Mirage's face, digging his dark gray digits into the seams of Mirage's chest plates, but far from causing any amount of pleasure, which in another scenario, it could have, all it served to cause was intense pain, the older mech hissed, his optics shutting down halfway as he arched his body oddly to pull away from the evasive prodding.

"Cliffjumper~' Mirage mumbled with a high pitched rasp, not wanting to yell and get the smaller and younger fool hearty mech in trouble, but Cliffjumper seemed beyond caring as the older mech whispered his name, the minibot's head shot up and he barked again;

"Shut up!"

"-you're hurting me~' Mirage said in that same hoarse whisper, he couldn't help it, the sting of his fingers was so violating. Mirage's body moved and squirmed, panting and whimpering at the situation, but it did not do any good… Cliffjumper tightened his legs around Mirage's middle and held on to him tightly. He didn't care… he was gonna get the truth from him whether it spilled his energon or not!

"Were the Decepticon's in that alley yesterday?" Cliffjumper asked while jabbing at the already tender conduits harder. Mirage gritted his denta, trying hard to stop himself from yelling in pain, it was partly because he did not find yelling in pain befitting of him and his stature… but mostly because if he yelled in pain, someone may hear and find Cliffjumper patently disobeying a direct order… Mirage cared a little more for Cliffjumper's well being than the minibot obviously cared for his own. Besides, he didn't seem to really know what he was looking for or doing. Mirage just hoped the younger mech wasn't going to go all the way; he would not be able to live with that stain on his young life.

"No; stop!" Mirage said between his denta as if he was yelling, but it came out as nothing more than a groan. He struggled harder to pull his arms out from under the berth when Cliffjumper snarled.

"Were- the- DECEPTICON'S – in-that ALLEY?" The minibot punctuated every word with a hard poke on the already frayed wiring and wrapped his fingers around them and pulled hard; just short of breaking them. Mirage threw his head back and couldn't help the howl of pain that ran rampart throughout his systems.

"GAH! NO! THEY WEREN'T! I HAVE ALREADY TOLD YOU!" Mirage screamed. A thin trickle of energon blood sprouted from the seam when Cliffjumper pulled his fingers out. Mirage whimpered and Cliffjumper leaned forward, placing his servos on either side of Mirage's head.

"YOU'RE LYING!" Cliffjumper yelled back. Mirage felt coolant fill his optics and it partially blurred the minibot's face. The pain from those few pokes were unreal, but Cliffjumper's rage was cold… his vehement dislike was wounding him more.

"I'm not lying!" Mirage shot back, shaking his head in denial.

"Then how did they get there so fast?" Cliffjumper never once lost the volume of his voice. It was like Cliffjumper was boring into the older mech with his the sound of his voice and the rapacity of his inquiries.

"I don't know! When I was there yesterday I saw nothing but sand and rock!" Mirage huffed as Cliffjumper halted his attack momentarily. Cliffjumper's had gone beyond usual anger into pure blind fury, so intense was his irritation that he too had coolant sliding down his small cheeks. Not because he was ashamed of what he was doing, or not completely… It is because he is so sure he is right that it only served to madden him more that the noble was blatantly lying and no one would listen to his suspicion.

"Please…you don't know what you are doing!" Mirage took Cliffjumper's halt to try and calm him. But it didn't work.

"Don't beg me, traitor! When I wring the truth from you, it will be Prime and the rest of the Autobot's you will be begging to stop kicking your head in!" Cliffjumper said with a snap as he looked down to Mirage's midriff panel; the noble followed his trail of vision.

"What did I do to make you hate me so? I have never been dishonest with you or anyone else!" Mirage realized where Cliffjumper was heading. He felt his tank lurch; the coolant coming out of his optics faster. Cliffjumper's enthusiasm for everything the Autobot's stood for was impeccable… but he never knew the minibot would resort to such crude methods to gain what he wants- so sadistic… and cruel. Cliffjumper traced the interface panel with a sort of bemused uncertainty; yet a determination that twisted his lips. Mirage felt those small finger touching him and he actually whined… scared, hurt, trepidation seizing his air cycles as he feared the thought of being contravened by the minibot and what the act would do to Cliffjumper, who had obviously never engaged in an act like this before; judging by the hesitancy.

"You have one more chance to tell me the truth, Mirage… tell me the truth and suffer for your treachery… or I will be forced to take it, and you will suffer more!" Cliffjumper said with a growl as he stimulated the panel. Mirage tried very hard not to feel the minibot's digit's caressing that private part, powerless to stop it from sending jolts of tingling pleasure up his spinal strut. He laid flat, off-lining his optics, doing everything he could to stop the waves of pleasure he was sure the minibot was not aware he was causing.

"I am telling you the truth.' Mirage said softly, 'you will regret this when you realize the truth, Cliffjumper… you will be sorry- ashamed of what you have done- of yourself!" Cliffjumper grabbed Mirage by the face and their noses nearly touched at how close the minibot leaned in.

"I will decide what to be ashamed of; you unfortunately just lost your chance… now… open it!"

"No…' Mirage said sadly halcyon. Resigning to the inevitable…

"NOW!" Cliffjumper demanded.

"…no…" Mirage said again. His vocalizer even weaker, the sign of weakness did nothing to assuage the minibot's temper. He knew if Cliffjumper was serious about hacking his systems, and it was evident by the heated virility wafting off the small red mech, then he would force the panel open. Yet Mirage didn't think the smaller mech had it in him. He has inflicted damage beyond what the noble has ever witness him dish out, but to do this to another Autobot… he wasn't sure. He was in that mind-set… but could he actually do it?

"What's the matter? Afraid I'll find something in there you don't want me to know?"

"No, I don't want you to hurt me or yourself!" Cliffjumper's denta bared and his servo flew up; he jammed his digits into Mirage's mouth and grabbed at his glossa. Mirage gagged. A low cry came from him, petrified.

"I could rip it out! I will if you keep lying to me!" Cliffjumper growled as he reached his other servo down the sleek white chassis, feeling his way down to the interface port that remained resolutely closed from him. He traced it again none too gently and then started digging his digits into the seam, prying the panel open, baring Mirage's uplink slot and the chord to which would normally plug into the other mech in turn. Mirage sobbed with a mouth full of Cliffjumper's digits, he was wrong- Cliffjumper was capable.

This was a retrieval of information… not bonding, this is to save everyone from harm, especially if Mirage is lying. Mirage instantly started thrashing his legs, trying to dislodge the minibot, but it didn't work, the smaller mech was too far up on his chest to throw him off. The noble tried to lift his upper body and his legs at the same time as Cliffjumper slowly reached down, his small voice, which was big when angered, was shaking as he cycled air out of his mouth port. His small finger touched the crackling chord and a visible static electric charge snapped between the two surfaces. Mirage dropped his legs and howled… far from hurting, he hated to admit to himself that it felt good.

"Tell me, Mirage!" Cliffjumper demanded in a harsh whisper. Mirage put the heels of his pedes on the edge of the berth and tried to push himself off the head of the berth, but Cliffjumper held his chord hard. With no way of pulling his chord out of the minibot's servo, Mirage was forced to stay under his prosecutor's forceful touches, lest he want to lose that sensitive part of his body in the attempt.  
Mirage could do nothing more than gag on the fingers that were wrapped around his glossa. He turned his head this way and that to try pulling away again, but it was just as futile as before.

"Tell me, dammit!" Cliffjumper moaned hard, keeping his servo in Mirage's mouth and bore his red armored chest and the interface port that bore his up-link cable. Ignoring the curse he used was of human nature, ignoring that Mirage couldn't answer with his digit's in the nobles mouth. He reached down and the pulled the cable out, the wire was long and thick, with a pulsing electrical plug on the tip, he huffed hard as he looked from both Mirage's face to the point his plug would strike… he hesitated, keeping his palm on the underside of Mirage's chin and slid his fingers out. There was fear in Cliffjumper's optics. Almost as if he was pleading with Mirage to tell the truth before he was forced to hurt him and himself. Mirage gagged more; lubrication from Mirage's mouth was glistening on Cliffjumper's digits.

"Please… just tell me the truth! Get it over with!" Cliffjumper said. Mirage, who was just as scared, if not more-so, twitched his neck cable and licked at his own lips.

"I can't… anything I have to say will only result in you hurting us!"

Cliffjumper's lips trembled and he shoved the plug tip into the uplink slot. Several things happened at once, Mirage and Cliffjumper howled loudly- Cliffjumper whimpered in that little metallic voice, Mirage couldn't help but just look at him, his mouth open in aghast horror. His optics connected with Cliffjumper's and there was a bridge between them. The connection made and Mirage couldn't stop it… He felt Cliffjumper traveling the bridge. Or was he being pulled? Cliffjumper was coming toward him on the bridge. He was so close he could feel his hot electromagnetic aura on his circuit boards. Didn't Mirage say he wasn't going to let this happen? Something in the back of Mirage's cranial conduit jolted. Something was trying to prevent him from pulling back, retracting away- his firewalls and anti-virus modulators being tested as Cliffjumper raided him with unbidden merciless fury, though Mirage was sure now that Cliffjumper wasn't able to control it, the minibot shook and clamped his servos down on the white chest piece and he was whining like he had been wounded. Cliffjumper's inner telemeter going haywire, his diodes sparking and shocking him from the inside as he spread like wildfire through the noble's systems, connecting one by one… the feeling was intense and he couldn't stop it- Primus he wasn't strong enough to control it!

"M-Mirage!" Cliffjumper couldn't help it- and far from being able to do anything about it, Mirage put his pede heels back on the edge of the foot of the berth, moving hurt like pit, but staying still was even more uncomfortable and impossible even. He opened his legs, bent at the knee as he lifted his lower body upward, the torment he was feeling, the uncontainable pleasure and desecration of his CPU was scratching at his reserve, worst of all by a bot who didn't know how to maintain a level fix on the flow of connectivity. Mirage was hit with the force of a pile driver. He was now resorting to using his energy to do all he could to keep Cliffjumper from getting in too far- in the manner that he would not be able to get back out.

"Cliffjumper; please… don't! Pull out! Pull out of me!" Mirage begged, his tone modulator restricting his ability to really articulate, the spidering webs of electrical pleasure by the rape of his system was making it difficult to acknowledge that this is wrong- that Cliffjumper was just a young mech with a vendetta, who thought he could control it and found out his mistake only after it was too late! His systems, his motor relays were crashing, his legs slipped off the berth and lay flat and he lost voluntary movement of them. The minibot couldn't take it; he pushed his fingers back into the noble's mouth to shut him up… if not to hear him whining, but to concentrate on the effort to pull this into his servos again.

Cliffjumper lifted his body off the noble, he howled to the ceiling of the repair bay. He shuttered for a few moments and then leaned forward again, cycling air through his systems, he was calming himself… Mirage could feel some measure of control coming over Cliffjumper's invasion. The noble wasn't sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing. Cliffjumper having managed his connection; even the barest… means that Mirage may not suffer total CPU crash along with the minibot, but on the other servo… if Cliffjumper can quickly gain direction of his incursion then he will know where to hit Mirage to hurt him the most, and he will be calculating about it… either way- it was a lose-lose situation.

The digits in the noble's mouth slid over the slick glossa, teasing it… that wasn't a mark of a prosecutor trying to leach out information, which was almost a tender flick of his digits… like one would do to their lover. Mirage was so confused.

"Mirage… I will find out the truth… you can't stop me now." Cliffjumper panted, his cooling fans whirring loudly. Against his better judgment, Cliffjumper could feel his hips twitching, his valve and spike port aching to be touched… he never thought it was going to feel like this... prior to his previous thoughts, it was now clear to him why it was not easy to stop from interfacing manually too while up-linking to the other mech. The feeling was intense! Once he felt like he had it in his grip, he was still breathing shakily, he leaned forward, and sliding his fingers in and out of Mirage's dripping mouth, his first two digits rolling over the slick and smooth glossa. It felt so good… he didn't want to, but he temporarily pulled his digits out, allowing the noble to answer him.

"… Oh… 'Jumper… don't do this to yourself-to me! Please! I am begging you!" Mirage groaned softly, Cliffjumper was so deep in his recesses right now it was a mute point to beg. Cliffjumper brought his open mouth down over Mirage's, tracing the noble's hot mouth with his wet digits, feeling the heated air coming out of the older mech's mouth vent and over his faceplates.

"It's too late." The minibot said so softly that a whisper would have sounded like a scream. And it was as he tapped into the memory drive placed at the pack of the noble's cranial drive. Cliffjumper closed his optics as he raked the memory drive, the unseen live wire of charge like a probing finger, delving into the maw of Mirage's recollections; much like his digits sliding in and out of the noble's mouth with apparent obliviousness.

Wave after wave of sweet, bitter, hot, raw, exciting, trepidation, lusty emotions filled his sensory links. Flickering images of A mech and femme looking down at him smiling, other Sparklings running by him, playing with toys at the feet of older Cybertronian's… an Academy… tall metal buildings with sleek shimmering walls and floors, elegant light fixtures, mechs and femmes faces flashing before him like an old human projector reel. Moments of uncontained lust, visions of Mirage in the throes of passion with unfamiliar and familiar mechs- Cliffjumper felt a lurch in his tank as a known green scout wavered before his internal optics for a second before he could hear Mirage's voice moaning in ecstasy. Then it was replaced to a large room with many well maintained and fancy looking mechs and femmes… he saw Tracks briefly. To seeing through Mirage's optics, running with others through columns of tall cybernetic foliage, his spark pulsing at the thrill of hunting cyber foxes. Tall glasses filled with finest energon, Mirage was laughing… Explosions send the group of laughing Cybertronian's running in different directions, bits of their bodies flying by his felid of vision…

Cliffjumper opened his optics; his chassis was covered with condensation. He lifted off Mirage slightly, the noble looked horrified… was he getting close to something? Yet the feeling never subsided… it just got stronger. Mirage was mewling sensitively, as if trying not to. In this instance, the minibot knew the older mech couldn't help it, neither could he for that matter, the feeling burned him hard. He looked down and was shocked to see that his manual interface panel was slid open and his spike lay pressed, hard and slick against the noble's chest plate. Cliffjumper hissed, what has he been missing this entire time? He reached his free servo down and touched it; webs of cocooning pleasure enveloped him. He cried out again, but this time, the sound of his utter desperate gratification made Mirage groan as loud as he did and there was a faint 'shhhk' noise from behind him. Cliffjumper turned his helm and saw that Mirage's manual interface panel on his crotch plate was open, spewing out copious amounts of lubrication, his spike, at least five times bigger than Cliffjumper's own, was sticking straight up, hard and wet.

"Getting excited, Mirage?" Cliffjumper asked as if he were insinuating Mirage was sick for liking the interrogation, but in truth he was trying to cover up that it was really turning him on too, though that was also a mute point as his protruding hard spike dripped liberally on Mirage's chest, a louder cry for release than his roundabout fun poking,

"Gllummm~" Mirage cried, he tried to speak, but the digits working furiously on his glossa was still preventing him from talking. Cliffjumper slid down; he could feel the tightly knotted chord of sensors that served as Mirage's spike bend and run along the groin seem between his legs and the minibot hissed at the feeling. If Mirage could have rolled his optics to the 'awe' affect of the sensation, he would have. Degrading, yes, but it felt intensely erotic and he couldn't help in the slightest. It seemed all his inner protective systems failed to keep the minibot out, and now he was absolutely in Cliffjumper's mercy.

"It's not over, baby…" Cliffjumper taunted almost imperceptivity, as he looked down between them and lined his aching spike up with Mirage's glistening valve. He could hear the noble crying and whimpering above him, was it fear or anticipation? Cliffjumper poked the very tip into the valve and Mirage sounded like he was shot. It was such an intrusive yet painfully erotic sensation, his spike hummed with need and he continued to rim the outside of the valve, teasing it until Mirage willingly opened his legs, unable to take it, his blue hip plate raising to try taking the minibot's spike inside it. Cliffjumper looked up at the noble's faceplates, he looked incredibly mortified by his actions, but he continued to coo and mewl at the feeling; his delicious white thighs shaking with the effort to sustain composure over himself. Cliffjumper took his own spike in his servo and placed it to Mirage's valve… took in a deep cycle of air and plunged it in, forgetting that he wasn't supposed to- when he did, his optics flared, his mouth opened wide and Mirage yanked his head upward so the minibot's digits slid out of his mouth and he screamed.

Mirage was on his knees looking up at the towers from a distance, his home falling prey to a Decepticon raid, his kind lying dead before him; Megatron attempting to recruit him- Mirage running away from the warlord, collapsing before the armored gates of Iacon. Optimus looking at him with a consoling glint in his optics, The viewing screen, the asteroids colliding, the invasion of the Decepticon's on their ship… white light and nothing…

Cliffjumper panted harder. He lifted his body slightly; every surge into Mirage's memory left him flattened to the older mech.

"OH- Ohhooooo~ PRIMUS! Cliffjumper! I can't stop! I can't stop it!" Mirage cried, his mouth abandoned by the minibot's digits. Cliffjumper looked up at him, his smaller body being rocked forward by thrusts from under him; he could feel that large hard knotted chord pressed up against his bottom windshield. It was squirting lube on him. He realized at the same time that the white of the memory tirade was when they crashed… and that Mirage was rolling his hips frantically against the minibot's port, needing by necessity the feeling of the minibot's thrusts accompanying his. Cliffjumper's knee struts barely touched the berth as Mirage continued to hysterically shove his hips upward.

"Stop!" Cliffjumper demanded, and pushed the noble's hips down, he could see that Mirage was too humiliated to really do more than lay there and mewl like an agitated animal, his actions not of his own motivation. It was hard enough Cliffjumper wanted to plunge back into the noble's port and pummel his valve until it shattered. It didn't help in the slightest that Mirage was howling like a lust driven glitch whore. But he had to try to hold that off… This was it… this was where Cliffjumper would find out what was going on. Any memories he could see now were that of after they woke from the wreckage of the crash millions of years later.

"Cliffjumper!' Mirage wasn't even sure what he was going to say. Don't stop? Don't do it? He didn't know. It was so degrading for a mech like him to be caught like this, in this predicament and be reduced to this quivering mass of violated metal, begging his usurper to keep taking him… he cried hard. He never once had been the one to willingly display themselves in such a horrid manner, he was usually in Cliffjumper's position, enjoying the heady feeling of conquering his mate with CPU crashing interfaces… but now… he was helpless. But all his concern was wiped out again and Cliffjumper, holding the blue plated hip to the berth, plunged deep into him again, Mirage's legs wrapped around the minibot's rolling dark hips.

"This is it, Mirage! –uh- I am going to find out exactly what you are up too!" Cliffjumper struggled to say it as he hammered the older mech, the fluid in the valve bursting out and peppering the inside of the minibot's thighs, soaking him. He could see Mirage's arms working furiously to break the chains, but before he could force the noble to leave the chains alone, his CPU plunged headlong into the memory drive on his prey again.

"You're taking my identity, Cliffjumper!" was all he heard Mirage cry before his CPU was consumed. It echoed and followed him into the tunnel.

Mirage waking up as the Sky-Spy worked to bring in compatible references for Teletraan-1 to fix the ships occupants. Mirage seeing his friends, Hound getting close to him and their lips meet. Ironhide looking at him suspiciously, Brawn saying something snarky too him that made resentment and rage well up inside him. Mirage floating down to a cliff face toward his team, the sound and smell of a burning aircraft behind, like the ghost of chaos. The sight of Megatron throwing a antimatter energized energon cube at them. Prime reminding Mirage that it was his time to maintain surveillance of the area. Mirage driving along a desert wasteland, high walls of rocky crags and swirling sands, the alley coming into view. There was nothing there. Mirage walking down the hall of the Ark with Prowl and Bluestreak to see Optimus, then he himself accusing Mirage of really seeing the Decepticon's.

Cliffjumper pulled out of the memory roughly. He was crying. His optic ridges deepened like he did not believe what he saw. This indicated that there was nothing there; he has to have overridden it! Cliffjumper grabbed Mirage by his smooth white faceplates and pressed his mouth to the nobles. There was a screech of metal, rings being pulled and stretched, the energon charge must be wearing off the chains. Cliffjumper licked at Mirage's glossa with his own, the noble bawling loud into the smaller mech's mouth as the minibot continues his attack, his spike driving hard and fast into Mirage's valve, making it ache beautifully.

"I know you are hiding it from me!" Cliffjumper 'hoomphed' with each thrust and with each, the chain binding his captive's servos got weaker.

"I'm not hiding anything! You saw there was nothing there!" Mirage cried as the chain gave way and he swung his arms up.

"You changed the memory!" Cliffjumper thought Mirage was going to strike him, but gasped and grunted as the bigger mech grabbed his aft end hard in his black servos, forcing the minibot in harder still.

"NO- I -DIDN'T!" Mirage exclaimed and he brought Cliffjumper into him, as if he was challenging him to continue knowing Mirage was not shackled anymore. But Cliffjumper wrapped his arms up and around the noble's shoulder struts and continued relentlessly.

"Yes you did!" Cliffjumper yelled into the noble's mouth with a feral sort of passion. He felt fresh coolant spill from his optics as he felt overload rushing up against him, he could feel through the uplink, Mirage's anger, his fear, his desire, his need to overload… how the encounter was degrading and yet he couldn't stop, moving together like pistons, well lubed and magnetic.

"Oh… Mirage…' Cliffjumper abandon all thought now, all he could think of was the encompassing overload, the heat of Mirage, the way he felt, tasted, his very being washing over him. Mirage expertly, to make this less of a stigma on the minibot, slid his servo between himself and the bobbing red and grey mech and pulled his uplink chord out, it was so electrically charged he was barely able to hold it. He jammed it into Cliffjumper's port and the minibot howled; collapsing against the larger mech momentarily before he forced himself up… it was now part of bonding, Mirage willing it to now be consensual. More for his own being… as for Cliffjumper…

"Cliffjumper!" was all the noble managed to get out before the minibot claimed his lips again. Sliding his mouth down Mirage's chest plate and sucked gently at the red Autobot insignia emblazoned on his white chest. Mirage was full of renewed quivers. He whispered to the minibot, and whatever Mirage said made Cliffjumper loll back slightly. They huffed and moved together…

"I'm… I am scared!" Cliffjumper admitted loudly as he looked down between them, he could see his own spike buried into Mirage only pulling out slightly before he was rammed back in. The lubrication making it feels so good. Mirage brought Cliffjumper's optics to his with a black finger under the minibot's chin.

"It will be over in a moment- hold onto me." Mirage whispered. Cliffjumper knew he shouldn't but he couldn't help it, he clung tightly to Mirage, holding on for that almighty surge, waiting for it, he knew it was going to make him crash, a myriad of confusing emotion swirling inside him as his body rose from the cacophony of erratic cries of hunger that came from both of them. Mirage's black fingers slid up the red back, and held him, his cycles shortening, and his valve shutting and squeezing the minibot's spike, indicating he was ready.

"Oh…Oh…OH! PRIMUS! OH – Mirage!" Cliffjumper exploded hard into the depths of the noble, his small form quaking the hardest Mirage had ever seen anyone, nearly falling to pieces, the sounds the small mech made drove Mirage hard into an overload he never thought would feel like this. Mirage threw himself backward, flat onto the berth, his back strut bending impossibly back as his valve clamped around Cliffjumper's spike.

"AH! AHHAh! hah… hah…" Mirage screamed. The minibot draped over him, crying softly. He felt him pull out and Cliffjumper was backing off the table. Mirage, wasn't given time to relish the feeling of his overload. He sat up, his chord was still inside the minibot and vice versa. He reached out and halted the minibot's retreat. Cliffjumper's face was of pain, embarrassment, shock… like he couldn't believe what he had done… but now more nervous as Mirage yanked him back onto the berth, Cliffjumper at this moment was too weak to fight it.

"No… I'm sorry! I didn't know what I was doing!" Cliffjumper whined, fearing that Mirage was about to hurt him, Mirage however pulled him in and kissed him softly on the mouth.

"I know. I told you that you would feel this way… the ignorant never know how hard it is until they are foolish enough to try. But don't worry about it, Cliffjumper. I will take it away from you." Mirage said in a shaky voice. Suddenly Cliffjumper screamed and his optics went dark, Mirage could see the minibot engaging in the act they just committed. He could see him slipping the chains around his then prone self's servos… then standing under the Ark's entrance way; looking toward the med bay. A mere nanoklick later, the minibot lay limp in Mirage's arms.

He slid off the berth, holding Cliffjumper in his arms almost bridal style. He removed the chords from each other's uplink ports and slid them closed carefully. Cleaned the little mech and walked out of the med area and to the Ark entrance. He gently propped the minibot up against the rocks, with his dark grey servos clutching the chains he used to subdue him. Cliffjumper looked like he was in halcyon recharge. Mirage smiled sadly at him and ran his back knuckles over Cliffjumper's grey cheeks.

"I know you meant well. And I know you don't trust me. But I can't let you live the rest of your life knowing I am innocent, recalling what you did to me to find it out. It will eat you alive with guilt. You are strong Cliffjumper, but the madness will undo you. You can find another way to prove my innocents or guilt to Prime… when you have finally learned the truth… I will accept you. We can't hide what we shared. But it won't resurface until I let it. Please forgive me for resorting to this." He said in his low voice. Leaned over, kissed the devil horn. Stood, and walked away, making ready to meet the Decepticon's and prove his innocents and Cliffjumper will go into the med bay to carry out his original plans, just to find it empty.


End file.
